You'd Be the One Who I Would Be Running To
by awriterofthings
Summary: After being broken up for five months, JJ and Emily see each other again when Emily starts working at the BAU. They still harbor feelings for each other, but will either of them admit it?
1. Prologue

**If I Was Running, You'd Be the One Who I Would Be Running To**

**Prologue**

JJ was sitting in her office going through case files when her phone began to vibrate on the table. She was happy for the distraction as she reached to pick it up, but that changed when she saw who had texted her. Emily Prentiss. She opened the text message and read her ex-girlfriend's words.

_We need to talk. _

The blonde rolled her eyes and replied with a 'we have nothing to talk about' before putting her phone back down. She tried to return to the files but she couldn't get Emily out of her head. It had been five months since they had broken up and five months since they had uttered a word to each other. What did the woman suddenly want to talk to her about? The phone buzzed again, bringing the media liaison out of her thoughts. She sighed and picked up the phone to read the message.

_Please JJ. We need to talk. _

JJ thought about her response for a few seconds before sending a reply asking the brunette when and where she wanted to talk.

There was a knock at the door and JJ told whomever it was to come in. The door slowly opened and JJ nearly fell out of her seat when she saw that it was Emily. "If you were here, then why didn't you just come to my office from the beginning instead of sending text messages?" The blonde was irritated.

Emily closed the door before speaking. "I had to make sure you were okay with talking to me."

"Well, what are you doing here? What do you want?" JJ asked.

"I'm just going to be blunt about this, okay?" Emily began. "I've been transferred. I work here at the BAU now. I just got done speaking with Aaron Hotchner."

JJ shook her head. "No."

"No?" Emily furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, no," JJ said. "You can't work here. I work here. Why would you put in for a transfer here?"

"Jay-Jay, you know that I've always wanted to work at the BAU. This is a dream of mine. I'm not going to let our history ruin this for me."

"We couldn't survive in a relationship together so what makes you think that we'll be able to work together?"

"We're both mature adults," the brunette pointed out. "Well, some of us more than others," she added.

JJ clenched her jaw to refrain from snapping at the woman. She gave herself a few seconds to subdue her irritation before speaking. "Okay, we'll put our differences aside to make this unfortunate situation work."

"Thank you," Emily said, sincerely. "If it doesn't work, then I'll leave. This is just something I've always wanted to do."

JJ felt herself relax. "I know. I wouldn't want to take this away from you."

Emily noticed JJ's stiff posture loosen so she decided to take this opportunity to see how the blonde was doing. "So how have you been?" In a split second, she saw her ex-girlfriend's walls go back up and the anger reappeared in her eyes.

"I'll be civil while we're working together but I won't pretend that we're anything more," JJ said. "You hurt me, Emily."

"And you hurt me," Emily shot back. "Look, I just wanted to know how you've been doing. It's been five months, Jay-Jay."

JJ ran a hand through her hair. "I've been good. I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, that's… that's good. I'm happy for you." Garcia had never told her that JJ was seeing someone. _Probably because she wanted to spare your feelings. _Emily thought. The brunette was upset. Five months and the blonde had already moved on?

There was a knock on the door and Emily stepped away from the door so whoever it was could come in.

Garcia opened the door and walked into the office. "JJ, you'll never believe who Hotch just told me is going to be working here."

"Hi, Penelope," Emily said.

Garcia's head snapped to the side at the sound of Emily's voice. "Emily… hi. I didn't know you were in here… obviously. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be working here?"

"Because you would've told Jay-Jay and I wanted to tell her myself, the brunette stated. "Anyway, I should go introduce myself to everyone else." Emily left the room and Garcia closed the door back.

"How are you doing?" Garcia asked.

JJ shrugged. "I'm fine. We talked. We're going to be civil."

The technical analyst could tell that JJ was feeling uneasy about her ex-girlfriend working in the same department as her. They had been together for a year before things came to an end. Garcia was the only one on the team who knew about JJ's relationship with Emily. "Are you sure you're fine though?"

JJ sighed. "No, but I will be." JJ rubbed her face with her hands. "I told her I was seeing someone."

Garcia placed her hands on her hips. "And why am I just finding out about this?"

"Because it's a lie. I'm not seeing anyone. I don't know why I told her I was."

"Yeah you do. You wanted to hurt her. But as long as she doesn't question me about it, your secret is safe with me." Garcia wondered how well the two would get along while working together. She knew their relationship had ended badly and she knew that both JJ and Emily were still hurting from it. _I hope they can handle being around each other. Hell, I hope the BAU can handle them being around each other._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

JJ was sitting in Garcia's office watching Emily through the monitors. It had been about a month since Emily had joined the BAU and at this point the team could tell that the two had some bad history between them. When Hotch had asked her about it, JJ admitted that they had a falling out a few months back, but assured the man that they could work together without a problem. That had been true, but only when they were working on a case.

"Look at them," JJ scoffed. "She's got them all eating out of her hand. It's always Emily this and Emily that. Even Gideon. And I thought for sure he didn't like her."

"It took him some time to warm up to having a new member, but they get along great," Garcia stated.

"Well, she's not as great as they think," JJ said. "She can speak a couple of languages. So what?"

Garcia smirked. "I remember you being impressed by it when you first started dating. You always went on about how intelligent and funny you thought she was."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I did not."

Garcia laughed. "How come when the topic is Emily your maturity level drops significantly?"

"Because that's what she does to me." JJ folded her arms across her chest. "She drives me insane."

"I think it's the sexual tension that's driving you insane."

"There is no tension of that sort," JJ muttered.

"Well you two need to be nicer to each other," Garcia said. "It sucks having two of my friends hating one another. Why won't you try to be friends?"

"She broke my heart, Penelope. She decided that our relationship was something she didn't want anymore. And the way she did it hurt me. Why should I try to be friends with her?"

"I thought you were over what happened?" Garcia pointed out.

"I am." JJ stood up. "I have work to do. Thanks for letting me hang in here, Pen."

"Anytime," Garcia said. "The next time you want to do some stalking, let me know."

JJ playfully glared at her friend before she left. As she made her way to her office, a laughing Morgan waved her over.

"Hey, Jay-Jay. You have to hear this story about when Emily was in Russia."

JJ moved past them. "I've heard it, and it's not that funny."

Morgan looked at Emily once JJ was gone. "Damn girl what kind of falling out did you two have that has you at each other's throats constantly?"

"Yeah, she really dislikes you," Reid stated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the brunette replied, sarcastically.

Gideon gestured toward her office. "Go talk to her."

Emily shook her head. "I'm good."

"That was an order," Gideon said.

"We don't let our personal issues get in the way of our work so things are fine the way they are."

"No they're not," Gideon said. "I don't like working in a hostile environment. Go make nice."

Emily sighed. "Well you chose the wrong line of work if you don't like hostile environments."

Morgan watched the brunette walk off and laughed. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"No, but it's worth a shot."

Emily stood in the doorway of JJ's office and knocked on the door. JJ looked up and refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes?"

"Gideon told me to come up here and talk to you." Emily walked into the office. "So here I am."

"This is your first time coming up to talk to me about something not case related and it's because Gideon told you to. If you don't want to talk to me, then don't."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's not like you've made it easy for me, Jay-Jay. You don't act like you want me around."

"I don't."

"Which is why I stay out of your way. I know me working here isn't something you want so I'm just trying to make it easier for you."

JJ knew Emily was being genuine. The older woman was considerate and kind. The media liaison had always liked that about her. Suddenly something snapped in JJ. "Is that what you were doing when you decided not to return my calls? Staying out of my way to make things easier for me?"

Emily sighed. "No."

"Then enlighten me. Why was I suddenly thrown from your life?"

"You know why."

"Because you didn't get what you wanted," JJ stated. "And you couldn't handle that because Emily Prentiss is used to getting what she wants."

"You're impossible. I can't even have a civil conversation with you."

"It's true. Admit it."

"Damn it, Jay-Jay. I told you I loved you and you couldn't say it back."

"I needed time."

"Time for what? We had been together for a year at that point. You should've known how you felt about me."

"Well, I know how I feel about you now," JJ seethed. "Now can you leave my office? I have work to do."

Emily had more to say but she knew that if she stayed they would end up yelling at each other. She turned and stormed out of the office and into Garcia's. "Your best friend is infuriating."

"Have a seat my disgruntled agent." Garcia gestured to the seat beside her. "Tell the Queen of All Knowledge what's wrong."

"She's acting like everything is my fault."

"Well, let's see." Garcia pretended to think for a few seconds. "You dumped her without letting her get a word in, you ignored her calls and five months later you pop back into her life as her new colleague."

"So you're on her side?" Emily frowned.

"No, I'm just pointing out to you why she has every right to…"

"Hate me?" Emily finished what the blonde didn't want to say.

Reid appeared at the doorway. "Meeting about a case in five."

"Thanks," Emily said before the man walked away. She got up and looked at Garcia. "I know we're probably driving you crazy with our issues. I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle."

Garcia smiled. "I'm here for both of you."

Emily returned the smile. "Thanks Pen. You coming?"

Garcia stood up. "Yeah, let's go see who is wreaking havoc on the world today."

Garcia had returned to her office after the meeting to make hotel reservations for the team. She stared at the monitor with her finger poised to press the enter button. "I shouldn't do this," she said to herself. "But it might help… or they might kill each other." Garcia closed her eyes and hit the button. "Okay, it's done. Six agents and only five rooms."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

JJ was standing by the elevator of the hotel as she spoke to Garcia on the phone. "Do you have anything to do with this room issue?"

"I'm positive that I put in for six rooms," Garcia said. "There must've been a glitch or something."

"Garcia," JJ said in a warning tone. "Are you lying to me?"

"What was that?" Garcia asked. "You're cutting out. I can't-."

"Hello?" JJ frowned and looked at her phone. She rolled her eyes when she saw that the tech analyst had hung up on her.

Emily approached the irate blonde. "I can't get another room. They're all full."

"Great," JJ huffed. "We're stuck together until this case is over then."

The blonde pressed the up button for the elevator and the doors opened immediately. She stepped on and Emily reluctantly joined her.

They didn't speak a word to each other as they made their way to the hotel room. Once inside, JJ dropped her go-bag and purse haphazardly and went into the bathroom, leaving Emily alone. The brunette sighed and placed her go-bag in a corner.

"This is going to be great," she said to herself, sarcastically. She kicked off her shoes and put them neatly by what she decided would be her side of the bed. She didn't know if JJ had noticed that there was only one bed, but if she didn't she knew the blonde would be even more upset. She removed the jacket she had on and folded it neatly before placing it on top of the table in the room.

She sighed and decided to read the book she had been reading on the plane while she waited for JJ to get out of the shower.

JJ exited the bathroom a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. She went over to her go-bag and pulled out something to wear as Emily went into the bathroom.

The brunette stopped at the doorway and turned to look at JJ. "Your clothes and shoes are on the floor."

"I'll get them later," JJ said as she pulled a big t-shirt out of her bag.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You know I hate this. Can't you just pick them up now?"

"I will get them later," JJ said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"You're trying to piss me off aren't you?" Emily asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," JJ said.

Emily picked the clothes and shoes up before tossing them out of the bathroom. She closed the door before JJ could open her mouth to say anything.

JJ picked up the clothes that had been strewn across the floor and set them out of Emily's way. After getting dressed in her nightclothes, which only included underwear and a t-shirt, JJ got into bed. That's when it suddenly hit her that there was only one bed in the room.

"This night just keeps getting better and better," JJ muttered to herself. She looked to the side and saw the watch she had bought Emily resting on the nightstand. A brief smile appeared as she thought about how excited Emily had been to get it. She had broken hers and hadn't had time to get a new one. JJ saw it one day while she had been out shopping with Garcia and she bought it knowing the brunette would love it. And love it she did. Emily had spent the rest of the night thanking JJ for the watch in the most exquisite way. JJ's mind had suddenly gone somewhere she didn't want it to go, but she couldn't help but think about how sex with Emily had always been so intense and fantastic.

The door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later and out walked Emily. JJ's eyes trailed the brunette's towel clad body. _What I wouldn't give to-. _JJ shook the thoughts from her head and caught the smirk on Emily's face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You were checking me out," Emily pointed out.

JJ huffed. "Don't be absurd, Emily."

The brunette still had the smirk on her face as she moved to her go-bag to get something to sleep in.

With the brunette's back to her, JJ's gaze was on her again. _How is it possible for one woman to be so gorgeous? _

Emily let her towel fall from her body and JJ's mouth fell open at the sight. She quickly turned her head away and pretended to be extremely interested in the bed sheets.

After putting on shorts and a tank top, Emily got into bed.

"Turn off the light," JJ ordered as she got comfortable in bed.

"Why can't you do it?" Emily asked.

"Because you were the last one standing," JJ said.

When JJ realized that Emily wasn't going to get up, the blonde rolled her eyes and went to do it herself. Her ex was trying to irritate her just like she had been trying to annoy her earlier by leaving her clothes in the bathroom.

If they kept at each other like this through the whole case, then it was going to be a very frustrating couple of days.

* * *

She didn't know how it had happened, but here she was lying in bed tangled in Emily. Their legs were intertwined and the brunette had an arm over JJ's waist. It had been ten minutes since JJ had woken up but she didn't want to move. She hated to admit it, but she was comfortable and liked Emily being cuddled against her. Emily began to stir and JJ immediately closed her eyes to feign sleep.

Emily eyes fluttered open and she cursed under her breath as she gently pulled away from JJ. The last thing she wanted was the blonde to wake up and flip out because of how severely her personal space was being invaded.

She sat up and looked at the sleeping blonde. She missed her, but she knew it was over for them. She just wished things would've worked out differently. Emily got up and changed before leaving the room. She needed to distance herself from the woman for awhile. She didn't want to be feeling like this. Especially since the media liaison didn't return her feelings.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Later that night, Emily was outside of the hotel talking on the phone with Garcia. By now she knew that the woman had something to do with the "accidental" room issue, but she wasn't upset about it anymore. She just wanted to know if there was anyway she could get JJ back. She tried denying her feelings and even ignoring them but they were as strong and prominent as they had been months ago when the two were together. She had done a lot of thinking throughout the day and her thoughts kept going back to when she had left JJ. She realized that maybe she had been a little haste in her actions hence her calling JJ's best friend for advice.

"Are you sure you want to be with her?" Garcia asked. "Because if you hurt her again..."

"I really do," Emily said. "Waking up the way I did with my arms around her this morning just felt so right. I've missed mornings like that."

"You know she's still furious with you, right?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I know," Emily sighed. "That's why I need your help. I need you to help me figure out how to get her back. Is she serious with this person she's dating?"

"Dating? She hasn't dated anyone since you," Garcia said.

"But she told me she was seeing someone," Emily said.

Garcia remembered JJ mentioning a month ago that she had told Emily she was seeing someone. "Oh yeah. I, uh, forgot."

"You're lying," Emily said. "She lied to me didn't she?"

"Okay yeah," Garcia said. "She's going to kill me for letting that slip."

"Worry about that later. How can I get her back?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Try being honest with her. Tell her how you feel and that you realized you were wrong. You have realized you were wrong, right?"

"I have," Emily said. "Do you know if she still has feelings for me though?"

"I can't tell you that," Garcia said. "Go talk to her and she'll tell you how she feels."

"I've never been this nervous in my life," Emily stated.

Garcia laughed. "I'd be nervous too if I was in your position."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Emily said, sarcastically. "I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck," Garcia said. "You'll need it."

"Bye Garcia." Emily hung up the phone and headed back into the building. She took the elevator up to her floor and slowly walked to the room she was sharing with JJ. When she finally reached the room, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Seconds passed before JJ opened the door. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Emily. "Why didn't you use your key card?"

"I forgot I had one," Emily said.

JJ studied the brunette's face. She looked out of sorts. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," Emily entered the room. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking now," JJ pointed out.

The profiler wiped the palm of her hands on her pants. "Um, you should sit."

JJ was confused by Emily's weird behavior. She closed the room door and stood in front of the other woman. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can you just sit down please?" Emily asked.

JJ shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "What's going on?"

Emily sighed. It was now or never. "I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"With us. I made a mistake with us. Jay-Jay I miss you."

JJ was stunned. She wasn't expecting those words to ever leave Emily's mouth. "You miss me?"

Emily nodded, mutely.

JJ let out an acerbic laugh. "You left me without even letting me explain myself, Emily."

"I know." The profiler felt small under JJ's angry stare.

"I called you for days and you ignored every last call." JJ was pissed. She couldn't believe the nerve of Emily. "You left me broken. I was so distraught."

"You didn't love me," Emily almost whispered.

"I had never been in love before!" JJ shouted causing Emily to subconsciously take a step back. "I needed to process. I wanted to know for sure how I felt about you before I said those words back to you."

"We'd been together for a year," Emily said. "You shouldn't have had to process anything. You should've known how you felt."

"Not everyone falls in love on the same time scale, Emily. But just so you know, I did love you… I still do. The moment you walked out the door I realized it. It was so easy for you to leave me how can you even say you ever loved me?"

Emily stepped forward and took JJ's hand into hers, but the blonde pulled away from her. "Jay-Jay that was the first time I had ever said those words to anyone. I felt rejected. I was hurt. I reacted in the worse way and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked out on you that night."

"That doesn't make things better for us now," JJ said.

"I know, but I would like us to start over," Emily said. "I know you're not dating anyone. Garcia let it slip that you weren't."

JJ ran a hand through her hair before letting her hand drop to her side. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"That you'll give me another chance."

"I can't. You have no idea how much you hurt me. I won't just go back to you because you realized the mistake you made months ago."

Emily knew JJ was right. "Can we at least try to be friends? I really do miss you."

JJ nodded. "We can try that. Just don't expect much from me."

"Okay." Emily stood there not knowing what else to say. She gestured to the bathroom. "I should take a shower."

"Yeah, okay," JJ said. "I'll probably be asleep when you get out."

"All right, I hope you sleep well."

"You too."

Emily headed to the bathroom and gently closed the door, leaving JJ with her thoughts. The blonde wasn't sure what the future held for her and Emily but she knew she wasn't going to make things easy for the woman.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Later that night, JJ was sitting with Reid on the private jet. She kept stealing glances at Emily while the younger man read a book. She and Emily hadn't said much to each other after the profiler confessed that she missed her. Things were slightly awkward between the two as they tried to figure out how they should be acting around one another. The media liaison was glad that one of them finally stopped being stubborn because it sure wasn't going to be her. At least now they knew how each other felt and could work their way back into a friendship. But again, JJ wasn't going to make it an easy task for her ex-girlfriend.

Reid looked up from his book and noticed that JJ was still staring off somewhere. "Why do you keep staring at Emily?"

JJ was startled by the sudden sound since the plane was quiet. Everyone except herself, Reid and Emily were awake. "I wasn't staring at Emily," JJ said in a low voice. "I was staring out the window."

Reid furrowed his brows. "There's a window right next to you but you stare at the one by Emily?" He turned his head to where the brunette was sitting before looking back at JJ. "You can't even see her window from here."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Reid go back to reading your book."

Reid placed a bookmark in his book and closed it. "I've noticed that you show quiet affection towards Emily."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Quiet affection?"

"You say and do one thing but your natural body language and actions are a whole different story."

"I don't know what you're talking about." JJ sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"That's okay. I have examples," Reid said. "In the bullpen, or anywhere else for that matter, you always stand where you can see Emily. It's like you always want to have her in your line of sight. You keep your distance, but you're always watching. And out on the field you always enter areas before her. Morgan and I thought that you just thought you were more capable than her, but then we realized it's because you don't want her to get hurt. You're trying to protect her."

JJ was starting to feel uncomfortable with Reid's assessment. "You and Morgan? That's nice," she said sarcastically.

"We're just trying to figure you two out," Reid said.

"Well, you're wrong," JJ said. "My natural body language doesn't do that."

"Well, Emily behaves similar to you," Reid continued. "Wherever you move, her gaze usually follows."

JJ unfolded her arms and sat up straighter. "Yeah?"

Reid nodded. "Yep. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll wake you when we land." The blonde stood up and walked down the isle to where Emily was sitting. She sat down across from the woman who was listening to her iPod with her eyes closed.

Emily felt that someone was near by and when she opened her eyes she saw JJ. She quickly removed her headphones to give the woman her attention. "Hey."

"Hi," JJ said. "Am I bothering you?"

"No, never," the woman quickly said.

The two sat in silence for awhile before Emily decided to speak up. "So crazy case, huh?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I never even thought it was the mother."

"Me neither," Emily said. Silence fell over them again and Emily hated that it was this hard for them to keep a conversation going when in the past they had been so laidback and easygoing with each other. "So um, do you want to hangout tomorrow? Maybe go to dinner… as friends?"

JJ shook her head. "No thanks."

"No thanks to hanging out or to dinner?" Emily asked.

"Both." JJ could see that Emily looked confused and hurt by her words. That definitely wasn't her intention.

"I thought we were going to work on our friendship?"

"We are," JJ said. "I just think we should take things slow. Do what we're doing now. Talking. Everything else can come later. We should just try to at least be able to hold a conversation with each other before we start hanging out don't you think?"

Emily nodded her agreement. She would take what she could get. "So why'd you lie about dating someone?"

JJ shrugged. "It just came out. I didn't even think about it. I guess I… I wanted to make it seem like I had moved on and that I was doing okay."

"I was upset about it," Emily admitted. "I thought that you had gotten over me already and it just reiterated my feelings of rejection from when you didn't tell me that you loved me too."

JJ was surprised by Emily's openness. The woman was usually more closed off and hesitant to share her feelings like she was doing now. "I'm sorry." Things got silent again for a few minutes before the blonde gestured to Emily's watch. "You still wear your watch."

Emily looked down at it and smiled. "Yeah, it's the best watch I've had."

"I guess I just thought you would get rid of everything having to do with me," JJ said.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes and hoped her words would get through to the woman. "I thought about you everyday Jay-Jay. I shouldn't have walked out and for that I'm sorry. I really am. All the times you called me after I left, I just thought you wanted to apologize for not feeling the same way I do and I couldn't bear it."

Once again it got quiet and JJ looked at her watch. "We have two hours before we land. You should try to get some sleep."

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"I'm not tired."

"Neither am I." That was a lie but Emily wanted to enjoy the time she had with JJ so she would stay awake.

JJ decided that she would bring up what Reid said to her earlier. Well, part of what he said. "So Reid mentioned something about you staring at me a lot," she smiled. "He said wherever I move, your gaze follows."

Emily immediately blushed. "He noticed that?"

"Yeah, Reid notices everything," JJ said. "Apparently he and Morgan have been talking about us."

"Well I won't lie," Emily said. "I do tend to stare at you. The way you carry yourself at work is incredible. Especially with all you deal with. You command attention just by walking into a room. I never understood what you really did until I started working with you and I have to say, Jay-Jay, you're pretty amazing."

JJ smiled at Emily's kind words. "Thank you."

The two continued to talk, mostly about what they had been doing in the five months that they hadn't spoken to each other. Emily hoped that the fact that JJ was now able to look at her and talk to her meant that they were getting back on the right track.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

JJ was hanging out with Garcia in her living room. They had decided to have a movie night and the tech analyst had brought over a few movies for them to watch. So far JJ's mind hadn't been on the movie but on her ex-girlfriend. She hadn't spoken to the woman since yesterday and she was wondering how she was doing.

"You're not paying attention," Garcia stated.

"Yes I am." JJ mentally kicked herself for being caught lost in thought.

Garcia paused the movie. "I can tell your mind is elsewhere. We can call Emily and ask her to join us. You two are working things out still right?"

"Yeah, we're taking baby steps," the blonde said. The doorbell sounded throughout the house and she JJ furrowed her brows. "Wonder who that is."

"Maybe it's a luscious brunette named Emily," Garcia joked. She watched her friend walk away and shook her head. She knew JJ wanted to be with Emily. Why the woman wanted to be difficult and take things slow was beyond her. She understood that Emily had hurt her, but the brunette was truly sorry. She just felt that the two agents should be spending some time together in order to reconnect.

JJ reappeared in the living room with a bouquet of red carnations.

"You have a secret admirer and kept it from me?" Garcia stood up and took the card that JJ had in her hand.

Hey!" the media liaison protested but didn't make a move to take it back.

"Let's see what we have here." Garcia sat back down on the couch as she opened the card. "Red carnations mean my heart aches for you. As cheesy as that may sound, that's exactly what my heart's doing. Em."

JJ smiled and took the card from Garcia to read it herself. "I haven't gotten flowers in a long time. She's so sweet." JJ placed the card on the coffee table. "I'm going to put these in water."

Garcia stood up and followed JJ into the kitchen. "Okay, so are you going to stop playing hard to get?"

"I'm not playing hard to get," JJ said. "I'm making her work for what she wants. I'm not going to make things easy for her. If she really wants to be with me again, she has to prove that I can let her have my heart again."

"I can respect that," Garcia said. "You never told me how you two met."

JJ laughed. "Really, I haven't? We met at a grocery store." JJ finished putting her flowers in a vase and headed back to the living room with Garcia.

"And how'd a trip to the grocery store get you together?"

* * *

_JJ groaned as minutes had passed and she was still unable to locate one of the ingredients she needed for her and Garcia to make Elle's birthday dinner. She had checked this isle already but she still couldn't find what she wanted. She let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't feel like hunting down someone who worked here to help her. Deciding to peruse the section one last time, she went back to looking. _

_Even though the blonde was currently preoccupied with trying to find the spice she needed, she was well aware of the gorgeous brunette a few feet away who was pretending to read the label on a bottle. Tired of searching for the stupid bottle of spice, she decided to have some fun. _

_The media liaison walked closer to the woman and pretended to be looking for something. After a few seconds, she finally spoke. "You do realize you've been reading that bottle for like ten minutes, right?" JJ glanced at the woman. _

"_Um," The brunette made eye contact with the woman. "I'm a slow reader?"_

"_Oh okay. I guess I imagined you stealing glances at me. Oh well, that's too bad. Sorry to bother you." JJ turned to walk off, but was quickly stopped by the other woman._

"_Why's that too bad?" _

_JJ turned back around. "Because you look like someone I wouldn't mind going to dinner with. Anyway, sorry I bothered you." The blonde turned around once again with a smirk._

"_Wait," The brunette said. She waited for JJ to turn around before continuing to talk. "Maybe I was staring a little bit."_

_JJ laughed. "Oh yeah? Just a little bit?"_

_The brunette grinned. "Okay, maybe a lot." She held out her hand. "I'm Emily."_

_JJ shook her hand. "Jay-Jay."_

"_Jay-Jay? What does that stand for?" Emily asked. _

"_You can find out if you take me out to dinner one of these days," JJ answered. _

_It was Emily's turn to laugh. "Okay, I think I can manage that." The brunette pulled out her phone and typed in JJ's number as the blonde told it to her. _

_JJ did the same and then put her phone back in her pocket. "Well it was nice meeting you Emily."_

"_You too, Jay-Jay." _

_

* * *

_

"Then I left and that weekend we went out to dinner," JJ said to Garcia.

"That is so cute. I can't believe this is my first time hearing about it," Garcia said. "I didn't know you were so gutsy either."

JJ smiled. "I'm not usually, but I knew for sure she was checking me out and she's gorgeous so I wasn't going to let the opportunity go. Emily's too shy about stuff like that to make a move."

"Well now I have to hear more," Garcia said. "Tell me another story."

"Okay, remember how I told you about Emily's three-month rule?"

"Of course I remember," Garcia said. "It drove you crazy."

"Well I was on my way to breaking it until work got in the way," JJ said.

* * *

_JJ and Emily were in the living room in Emily's condo making out. The two had just finished watching a movie. It was a psychological thriller that the two had rented. They had each figured out what would happen in the movie before it was anywhere near the end and neither were surprised when they movie turned out the way they had predicted. It was a game they played. They'd watch a psychological thriller and tried to guess what would happen._

_The blonde may not have been a profiler but she had worked with the BAU long enough to pick up a lot of things. Her boss, Hotch was still trying to get her to take the profiler exam. The media liaison had been happy to learn that Emily was interested in the BAU and wanted to work for them one day. The brunette was content to stay where she was working now though until that time came. _

_JJ pulled her lips away from Emily's to catch her breath. "Let's go to your room."_

_Emily looked down at the brunette who was lying underneath her. "Will you behave in there?"_

_ "No," JJ breathed out before bringing her head up to capture Emily's lips once more. _

_ Emily moaned into the kiss and unconsciously began to grind into the woman. _

_ When they pulled apart again, JJ moved her lips to Emily's neck. "Bedroom."_

_ "It's only been a month," Emily said._

_ "So?" JJ said. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you?" _

_ "I think I have an idea," Emily smirked. The three-month rule had been set in place because the brunette didn't want to get physically connected to someone just to get her heart broken later. After three months she would at least be able to tell whether or not the relationship was serious and worth putting her heart on the line. She had to admit though, she definitely wanted JJ. _

_ "Then let's go to your room," JJ said. "You're driving me insane." The blonde knew her pleas were probably falling on deaf ears. She had tried to get Emily into bed during their last date and it had failed. _

_ "Someone's horny," Emily grinned. _

_ "Extremely," JJ let out in a moan as Emily sucked on her pulse point. _

_ "Me too." Emily pulled away from JJ and stood up. "Come on," she held out her hand and was pulled up from the couch. _

_ "Are you sure?" JJ asked. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."_

_ Emily laughed. "You've been begging for it and now you don't want it? _

_ "I want it. Believe me I do. I just want you to want it too."_

_ "I want you." Emily placed a kiss on JJ's lips before turning and pulling her towards the bedroom. _

_ "Thank god," JJ said. "I would've cried if you said anything else."_

_ Emily laughed again as they entered the bedroom. She closed the bedroom door and backed JJ into it as she leaned in to kiss her. _

_ When the two finally made their way to the bed, they were both shirtless. Emily was now lying on the bed with JJ on top of her. _

_ "You're delectable," JJ murmured against Emily's neck. _

_ Emily got ready to reply but she thought she heard something from the other room. "I think your cell phone is ringing."_

_ "I don't hear it." JJ continued her assault on Emily's neck. _

_ "I'm pretty sure that's your cell phone," Emily said. _

_ JJ let out a curse and rolled out of the bed to get her cell phone. "Sometimes I hate my job!" she yelled to Emily as she headed to the living room. _

_

* * *

_

"Then I had to leave. I swear to you I thought about quitting that day," JJ laughed. "I was beyond horny."

"Did you ever break her rule?" Garcia asked.

"Of course," JJ said. "Emily can't resist me."

Garcia smiled at how happy JJ looked telling her about her relationship with Emily. She hoped the women would find a way back to each other soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

JJ was in her bedroom trying to decide whether or not she wanted to call Emily. Garcia had just left and since then the brunette had been the only thing on her mind. Not that that hadn't been the case when Garcia was here. Since Emily entered JJ's life the woman had been etched into her mind. The blonde would find herself thinking about something Emily said or did.

"This isn't healthy," JJ said in exasperation. Finally deciding to stop fighting it, she picked up her phone from beside her and called her ex-girlfriend.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hey," JJ said. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. I was actually thinking about calling you. Are you busy going to be busy later?"

"Depends," JJ said. "What's up?"

"I feel like going to the park tonight and I thought you'd want to join," Emily said. She and JJ had gone to the park on their third date. It had been nice.

JJ couldn't help but smile. She loved the idea of going to the park with Emily. Everyone else she ever dated always took her on dinner dates. Dates with Emily were always fun. Even if they were just going for a stroll on a nice night it was always entertaining for her. Emily's personality was just that amazing. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No," Emily replied. "This is just two friends going out to enjoy themselves. Are you in?"

"Okay, sure," JJ said. "When should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up around eight. Is that okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," JJ said. "I'll see you then."

"Great," Emily said. "Bye, Jay-Jay."

JJ said bye before hanging up the phone and she sighed. "This is just us hanging out. I won't allow myself to fall for anything she may do that makes me want to be with her again." With that mindset in her head, JJ decided to take a nap. She didn't want to admit it, but it was so the time would go by faster. She was looking forward to spending time with her ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Later that night, JJ was lying next to Emily on the hood of the brunette's car. They had been staring at the stars and talking for about two hours now and things were going well. They were currently talking about things that happened when they were dating, which surprisingly wasn't awkward. Not yet, anyway.

"Remember that time your mom caught us making-out in the guest room during her Christmas party?" JJ asked.

Emily laughed at the memory. "Yes, she was pissed. I was supposed to be going around greeting all her friends and acquaintances to show them that she raised an outstanding daughter."

"Instead you were trying to get lucky," JJ said.

* * *

_JJ moaned as Emily sucked on her pulse point. "We really shouldn't be in here."_

_ "You seem fine with being here," Emily said against JJ's neck. She had her girlfriend pinned against her and the wall. _

_ "You're not being fair," JJ said. "You know my neck is my weakness."_

_ "I could kiss you somewhere else." Emily trailed her kisses along JJ's jaw and back down to her neck before placing kisses on the woman's chest. _

_ The door to the room opened and Emily quickly moved away from JJ. She turned around and was greeted by an angry looking Elizabeth Prentiss. "Hi, Mom."_

_ "Oh, don't you hi Mom me, Emily Grace Prentiss. You're supposed to be out there mingling with my guests. What if someone else had come in here? What would they have thought? My daughter can't keep her hormones in check for a few hours to entertain them."_

_ "I'm sorry," Emily said. _

_ "We're sorry," JJ added. "It was all her fault, Ambassador Prentiss."_

_ "I figured it was," Elizabeth said. "I'll see you both out there in a few seconds. Take the time to straighten yourselves out, please." _

_ The woman left the room and JJ laughed. "Grace?"_

_ "It's not like I had a choice in picking it," Emily said. "All my fault?"_

_ JJ grinned. "It was. You seduced me." _

_ Emily leaned in to give JJ a chaste kiss. "Let's get back out there before she returns with her wrath."_

_ "Okay, Emily Grace," JJ said before rushing out of the room followed closely by her girlfriend. _

_

* * *

_

JJ smiled and looked over at Emily. "I like her middle name, by the way. I just liked teasing you about it because it took away from your badass-ness."

Emily laughed. "My badass-ness?"

"Yep, the image you try very hard to maintain," JJ said.

"I don't have to try hard at all," Emily said. "It's natural."

"Right," JJ said. "Remember when we first met?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, in the grocery store."

"If you're anything it's cute and sweet. Not a badass. How we first met proves that."

"I can work with cute and sweet," Emily smiled. "Especially if you're the one who thinks that."

JJ wasn't sure how to respond. She knew she shouldn't flirt back because that might give Emily the wrong idea.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing," JJ said.

"I know that face," Emily said. "What's on your mind?"

JJ sighed. Sometimes she forgot how well the woman knew her. "I'm not looking for us to get back together, Emily. That ship has sailed. We're just going to be friends. I want to make that clear."

"It's clear," Emily said. Actually, it was a little hazy, but she wouldn't bring that up. She still had hope that they could be together and would do her best to win her ex-girlfriend back.

"Good," JJ said. "I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page."

"Same page, same book," Emily said. "Don't worry."

JJ looked at her watch. "We should probably go. We've got work in the morning and I'm cranky without a decent amount of sleep."

Emily smiled. "I know." She moved off the hood of her car and stretched. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for inviting me out." JJ got off the car as well and got into it.

Emily joined her and started the car. "Maybe we can do something again next weekend."

"Maybe," JJ said. "Let's just take it a day at a time."

"Okay, we can do that," Emily said before driving away from the park.

* * *

Emily parked her car in front of JJ's house and undid her seatbelt. JJ knew immediately that the brunette planned on walking her to the door. She wasn't going to bother telling her she didn't have to, because the brunette would only insist that she did. JJ got out of the car and walked with her ex to the front door.

"Thanks again for tonight," the liaison said.

"Anytime," Emily said. "You have a goodnight."

"Thanks. You too."

The two women continued to stand there, neither moving. JJ wasn't sure what was going through her head right now. All she knew was that Emily was staring at her in that way she did whenever she wanted something more. Whether it was a hug, a kiss or cuddling, the brunette gave her that stare.

"What is it that you want?" JJ asked.

Emily gave a small smile. She should've known that her eyes would give her away. They always did when it came to JJ. The woman could read her like no one else could. "You know our first kiss was outside your house after our third date, which was a lot like tonight.

"It was, wasn't it?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "I wasn't sure whether to make the first move or not, but I did and I was glad I did."

JJ stayed quiet. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want Emily to kiss her, but she knew it shouldn't happen. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to resist the woman if she tried something, though. It was always hard for her to do so.

Emily didn't know how to interpret the woman's silence. She was feeling brave, though so she slowly leaned forward. When she didn't hear a protest, she let her lips connect with JJ's. It was only for a brief moment. JJ stepped back away from her and dug into her purse for her keys. "You should get going."

"Jay-Jay," Emily began.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emily." JJ opened her front door and went inside.

Emily sighed and made her way back to her car. She hoped she hadn't just taken one step forward and two steps back with the media liaison tonight.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You kissed?" Garcia asked, excitedly. She was sitting in her office with JJ having lunch. "Why'd you wait until now to tell me? This is great news!" She saw that the woman wasn't sharing in her enthusiasm. "Or not."

"It's not," JJ said. "I let Emily work her magic on me and I shouldn't have. She's just so hard to resist sometimes. Now things are going to be awkward between us."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Garcia said. "You two are so cute. You should just get back together."

JJ sighed. "You're supposed to be my voice of reasoning, Pen. You have to talk sense into me."

"I am," Garcia said. "You want to be with Emily, Emily wants to be with you and I want you to be together. You shouldn't fight it."

"I don't want to be with her, though. I just…"

"Enjoy kissing her?" Garcia finished for her. "Look, Jay-Jay, I know she hurt you but things will be different this time. She knows you're in love with her."

"What does that matter?" JJ asked.

"It matters because that was the issue. She didn't think you loved her."

"That's not the only issue anymore. She walked out on me," JJ said. "I won't start something up with her. I refuse."

The tech analyst pouted. "But you two are the best couple ever. You're… you're… Jemily!"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Jemily?"

Garcia frowned. "What? You don't like it? I couldn't think of anything else."

"We're not Jemily. We're co-workers and exes who are trying to be friends. That's all I'm up for handling right now."

"Right now?" Garcia asked. "So later you might have a change of heart?"

"No. No change of heart," JJ said.

A knock at the door sounded and Garcia told whichever agent it was to come in. She wasn't surprised to see Emily and she smiled. "Hi, what brings you to my lair?"

"Was just looking for Jay-Jay," Emily said.

"Right." Garcia stood up. "I'm going to go get coffee and then I'm going to harass Derek. I'll leave you two to talk about… things," she said before leaving.

Emily moved out of the way so that Garcia could get by and she sat in the chair that the woman had been preoccupying. "You've been avoiding me."

"I've just been busy," JJ said.

"Yeah, busy avoiding me," Emily said. "I'm sorry about last night, okay? I don't want us to start at square one again."

"It wasn't just you," JJ said. "I let it happen. In that moment, I wanted it to happen. It's just not something that can happen again. We're working on our friendship. That's it."

"All right," Emily said. "I'm okay with that."

"Are you?" JJ asked. "Because a few days ago you were telling me you were in love with me and you made a mistake."

"I am and I did," Emily said. "I was just being honest with you."

JJ sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"What we planned on doing," Emily said. "Take things slow and work on our friendship."

"You won't make it a habit to kiss me?" JJ asked.

Emily smiled. "I'll keep my lips to myself. So we're good?"

JJ nodded. "We're good."

"Okay, great. I'll get Garcia back in here so you can go back to talking about me."

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" JJ asked.

Emily smirked. "I'm your favorite topic."

JJ rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You're so full of yourself. You always have been."

"And you always found it endearing," Emily pointed out.

"Now I find it annoying," JJ said.

"Sure you do," Emily winked at the woman and left the office.

JJ sighed. She and Emily could never just be friends. There would always be those underlying feelings. The playful flirting they took part in would always mean more than she'd like to admit.

A few seconds later, Garcia entered her office and sat back down in her seat. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," JJ replied. "I swear she makes it impossible for me to move on."

"Why's that?" Garcia asked.

"Because she's just so… "

"Amazing? Cute? Funny?" Garcia asked.

"All of the above?" JJ ran a hand through her hair. "I have a constant internal battle going on when it comes to her. She's the amazing woman that I fell for months ago, but-,"

"She's also the woman that trampled all over your heart," Garcia finished for her.

"Exactly," JJ said. "It's driving me insane."

"You need to put what happened in the past, hun," Garcia said. "Emily is your one. You can't let her get away."

"My one?" JJ asked.

Garcia nodded. "Remember when you told me that?"

JJ frowned and shook her head. "I don't, actually."

Garcia sat down in the swivel chair by JJ's desk. "I'll refresh your memory."

* * *

_JJ entered work with a smile on her face. She greeted everyone, cheerfully before heading to her office. _

_Garcia, who had been standing in the pit talking with her colleagues, looked at Reid and then Morgan. "Is it just me or is she unusually perky this morning?"_

"_It's not just you," Morgan said. "Only one thing could make me come in to work that happy, and that's a very good night."_

"_Getting a good night's rest is very important," Reid said. "I always try to get exactly eight hours. It's said that if…" Reid frowned when Garcia and Morgan started laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_ "That's not what Morgan's talking about," Garcia said. "I'll let him explain it to you. I'm going to go find out what's got our girl so happy." She headed to her best friend's office and knocked on the door before sticking her head in. "Hi."_

_ "Hey, come in," JJ said. _

_ Garcia entered the office and placed a hand on her hip. "What's got you so happy?"_

_ JJ smiled. "Emily."_

_ "I knew it," Garcia said. _

_ "It wasn't just the amazing sex," JJ grinned. "The last few days were brutal for me because of the case. I went over to her place last night because I haven't seen her in four days. She had an amazing dinner ready for me and she gave me the best massage ever. I've never been so relaxed in my life. She's great, Penelope. She's almost too good to be true." _

_ Garcia's eyes widened. "Jay-Jay this is big! You've never come close to saying that about anyone before."_

_ "I know," JJ said. "I don't know what to make of it yet."_

_ "She's the one for you," Garcia said. "You can't let this one get away."_

_

* * *

_

"You said she was the one for me," JJ said. "I didn't."

"That's close enough," Garcia said. "So did that help you make up your mind on what you're going to do?"

"I'm just going to take things slow and see what happens." JJ got up from the chair.

"Good luck with that," Garcia said.

"Thanks for the support," JJ said, sarcastically.

After JJ left her office, Garcia waited a few minutes before heading to Emily's desk. She glanced around to make sure JJ wasn't anywhere in sight before speaking. "She still likes you. Don't give up."

Emily sat up straighter. "What'd she say?"

"I can't tell you that," Garcia said. "That breaks best friend confidentiality rules. Just know that you might still have a chance with her." Garcia walked away

Emily watched Garcia walk away and smiled. She needed to figure out what her next move was going to be. She wouldn't let JJ slip through her fingers again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A week later…

It was late and JJ was finally leaving her office to go home. When she exited her office and headed towards the elevator, she saw that Emily was still at her desk.

"Hey." JJ approached the desk and looked down at the files that the woman was going over. It was from the case they had been working on for three days. An unsub had killed three women so far and one of those women had a seven-year old son who had lost his father a year ago in a car accident.

Emily looked up from what she was doing and looked at JJ. "Hey," she said, tiredly. She reached for the cup of coffee on her desk and felt that it was empty. She shook it a bit just in case there was a little something left, but there wasn't. She tossed it into the trashcan by her desk and sighed.

"Emily you've been working on this case nonstop for two days. Do you even sleep?" JJ asked.

"Some." Emily rubbed her eyes before looking at her watch. "You're usually gone by now."

"I had to get some things not case-related done," JJ said. "I'm heading home now, though and you should too."

"I can't." Emily gestured to the file and notes in front of her. "Something's not right here. I just can't figure out what it is."

"We'll all figure out what it is," JJ said. "Right now, you need to get some sleep."

"I promised Hunter Rivers we would find out who killed his mother," Emily said. "I would like to keep that promise."

"And you will," JJ said. "But right now you need to get some sleep. You're not going to be any help tomorrow if you're too tired to think. And what happens if we end up in a situation where you need to be alert? You look like you can barely keep your eyes open right now."

Emily sighed. "Okay, you're right. Sleep is very much needed." Emily started gathering the things on her desk and stacked them up neatly. "Not that I'll be able to. I'll be thinking too much about the case." The brunette got up and grabbed her keys from her desk.

JJ took the keys from the woman. "You look like you're ready to drop dead. I'm not letting you drive."

"I'll be fine," Emily said. "It's not even that far from here."

"I'm driving you," JJ said. "Don't bother arguing."

"How am I going to get to work in the morning if I don't have my car?" Emily asked.

"I'll spend the night and drive you in the morning," JJ said. "Now let's go."

Emily headed to the elevator with JJ. She smirked and glanced at the woman. "You'll be okay sharing a bed with me?"

"I'm not going to share a bed with you," JJ said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll take the couch," Emily said.

The women stepped on the elevator and JJ pressed the down button. "That wouldn't be fair. It's your place."

"We could share," Emily said. "It's not like we'll do anything. I'm too tired to."

JJ smiled and rolled her eyes. "And even if you weren't tired, nothing would happen because we're just friends."

"Right, of course." Emily stepped off the elevator once the doors opened.

JJ frowned and followed the woman. "What?"

"Nothing," Emily said, innocently.

JJ sighed. "Just say it."

"You always make it a point to say that we're just friends," Emily said. "Are you trying to make yourself believe that or do you actually believe it?"

"I'm trying to make it go into your head and stick." JJ opened her car door. "You don't seem to understand it," she said before getting inside.

Emily entered the car through the passenger side and looked over at JJ. "I understand." _That you're in denial. _She thought. "You don't have to keep saying it. And when we flirt you don't have to suddenly stop. We can't help it. Why fight it? It's fun and it makes things light. Stop being so wound tight about our past relationship and let whatever happens now happen. Can we agree on that?"

JJ started her car. "Yeah, okay. I can do that." _As long as whatever happens isn't something intimate. _She thought.

* * *

The drive to Emily's condo had been quiet. The brunette had fallen asleep shortly after JJ had pulled out of work. When the liaison had arrived at Emily's building, she felt bad for waking the woman up.

JJ entered Emily's condo and looked around. "You changed it up a bit."

"Just a little," Emily said through a yawn. "I'm not bothering with a shower until the morning so I'm just going to change."

"Okay," JJ said. "I'll be out here."

Emily went to her room leaving JJ in the living room. The blonde looked around the condo and as she did so, she was surprised to find a picture of herself and Emily. She picked it up from the small table that it was resting on by the couch and smiled. They looked so happy in the picture. They had been. Everything had always been great between them until that night Emily told her she loved her.

JJ continued to stare at the picture and thought back to when it was taken.

* * *

_JJ and Emily were hiking on a beautiful Saturday morning. At first JJ hadn't wanted to spend her day hiking, but Emily had talked her into it and she was glad that she had decided to go. It was just the two of them for the most part. They had passed the others on the trail awhile back, which left them to enjoy each other's presence. It was really refreshing being out there and the liaison liked doing something different. Especially when it helped her relax. It's why she enjoyed being with Emily so much. The brunette always knew what to do to help her relax and forget about her job for a few hours out of the day. At that moment they were talking about things they wanted for their future. _

_ "Kids, really?" JJ asked. She had always thought of Emily as someone who would want to avoid children at all cost. _

_ Emily nodded. "I love kids. Why? Do you hate them or something?"_

_ "Oh no, not at all," JJ said. _ "I'm just surprised you want them. You don't seem the type that would."

_Emily feigned hurt. "What? Do I look like some child hater or something?"_

_ JJ bumped Emily with her shoulder. "No, it's just something I didn't expect. Don't take offense."_

_ Emily smiled. "I'm not. I get that a lot, actually. The thought of raising children and having a family makes me happy."_

_ "It used to make me happy too," JJ said. "Then I started working in the BAU and I wondered if I really wanted to bring a child into this crazy messed up world we live in."_

_ "I get that," Emily said. "But that shouldn't stop you from having children if you really want them."_

_ "I know," JJ said. "It's just the idea of something happening to them that's happened to these other kids that gets me worrying. That or ending up getting hurt and leaving my child with one parent less."_

_ "You think a lot about that stuff don't you?" Emily asked._

_ "Yeah, it's hard not to with what I see on a day-to-day basis," JJ said. _

_ "Which is why we're out here. You're not supposed to be thinking about the evils of the world. Enjoy the atmosphere now and later you can enjoy me," she winked at her girlfriend._

_ JJ laughed. "I'll be looking forward to that."_

_ Emily stopped walking and pulled a camera out of her backpack. "Let's sit on that rock and take a picture."_

_ JJ went over to the huge rock that was resting by a tree and sat down on it. Emily sat next to her and stretched out her arm to take their picture. "Count of three. One, two, three." She snapped the picture and looked at the digital camera. "That's a great picture."_

_ JJ looked at it and smiled. "You're beautiful."_

_ "Flatterer," Emily joked. She turned her head and kissed the woman. "You're gorgeous." _

_ "I know," JJ said. "You tell me that all the time." She kissed her girlfriend and stood up. "Come on. Let's finish this trail so I can move on to enjoying you."_

_ The brunette laughed and got up as well. "I like the sound of that."_

_

* * *

_

Emily exited her room in shorts and a t-shirt. "Okay, I'm done." She saw JJ looking at a picture of them and wondered what the woman was thinking.

"You still have this," JJ said.

"It's my favorite picture of us," Emily said.

JJ set the picture frame down and looked at Emily. "I'm going to change into something of yours to sleep in and then we are going to talk about anything and everything not having to do with work until you fall asleep."

"We are?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. It's what Emily had always done for her when she was struggling with a case. "Just don't hog the covers."

Emily smiled and watched JJ head to the bedroom. She was still head over heels in love with the woman and wondered when the time would come when they'd be together again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

JJ entered Garcia's office and handed the blonde a cup of coffee before plopping down in the seat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

JJ sipped her own coffee before answering. "I spent the night at Emily's." She saw the smile beginning to appear on her best friend's face and shook her head. "We didn't do anything. I just drove her home because I didn't want her falling asleep at the wheel."

"Why do you look upset?" Garcia asked.

"Because I enjoyed waking up next to her," JJ replied. "And it got me thinking about all the mornings I was able to wake up next to her and how great things used to be."

"Those are good thoughts, though," Garcia said. "Don't fight the feeling, Jay-Jay."

"I'm not fighting anything," JJ said. "I'm being cautious."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Garcia said. "But you so want her."

"I do," JJ said. "I'm not denying that. It's just that I can't help but still get upset over what happened between us. She just left, Penelope. It wasn't hard for her to walk away from me."

"It was hard for her," Garcia said. "She didn't take the rejection well. You know about her past better than I do so I'm sure there's a reason she didn't take it well."

JJ instantly knew that Garcia was right. She remembered when Emily had told her about how she had gotten pregnant as a teenager and how her priest turned his back on her. "She still shouldn't have run from me and shut me out of her life for months. What's wrong with being just friends, anyway?"

"You two are meant to be more than that and you know it," Garcia grinned.

Morgan opened the door to Garcia's office and looked at JJ. "Someone just called in a tip. That car we've been looking for was spotted."

JJ immediately got up and said bye to Garcia before rushing out of the office. She hoped the tip would help them end this case because she didn't want Emily to continue to lose sleep over it.

* * *

The BAU agents had arrived at the house a few minutes ago with the officers they were working with on the case. The place had been cleared and the owner of the house, Jacob Stern was no where to be found. On the way to the house, Garcia had looked up Stern's information and learned that he was a security officer at the mall where the women worked.

Emily walked outside with JJ and they stood in the driveway. "Where could he have gone?"

Emily heard a car start and then yelling coming from inside the house. Before she knew what was happening, a car crashed through the garage doors. She reacted quickly, pushing JJ out of the way and taking the hit herself. The pain of being hit didn't register with her and then her head hit the windshield. Emily's body rolled down the hood of the car and fell to the ground.

JJ rushed over to the unconscious brunette and yelled for someone to call nine-one-one. Morgan had already gotten into his car with Gideon to go after the unsub.

Hotch knelt down beside JJ so he could check on Emily.

"I've got her," JJ said. "Go help the others."

Hotch nodded and quickly headed to his SUV to catch up with Morgan and Rossi. Reid joined JJ where Hotch had just been and looked down at Emily. "Is she okay?"

"She's breathing," JJ said. "We just need to get her to the hospital."

"An ambulance is on its way," Reid assured her. "She's going to be fine."

* * *

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Her body was aching and her head was killing her. She noticed the sling her arm was in and rolled her eyes.

"Hey," JJ placed a hand on top of Emily's. "How are you feeling?"

"Really? You're asking me that?" Emily asked, playfully.

"Yeah, I guess that is a stupid question," JJ said. "Thank you, Emily. You probably saved my life."

"Probably?" Emily said. "I totally saved your life."

JJ smiled at the brunette's playful mood. "Do you need anything?"

"Did you guys catch the unsub?" Emily asked.

"Yes and he had the murder weapon on him," JJ said. "I have more good news for you."

"Yeah? What's that?" Emily asked. "Are you taking me back because I valiantly saved your life?"

JJ laughed. "Oh, so that's why you pushed me out of the way?"

Emily smirked. "I figured it'd work better than any pick-up line."

"Anyway, there's a family that wants to take Hunter in," JJ said. "I had Garcia check them out and they're pretty great people."

Emily smiled. "That's great news. I was worried about what would happen with him."

"He wants to stop by tomorrow morning to say hi," JJ said.

"I can't wait to see him," Emily said.

"And speaking of visitors, the team had things to do so they'll be here when they can. Garcia's here but she went to get me coffee. You'll be staying with me until you're better, by the way."

"Better? There's nothing wrong with me," Emily said.

"You have a broken arm and a concussion."

"A broken arm isn't going to incapacitate me. You don't need to take care of me."

"Don't argue. You're not going to win." JJ patted Emily's hand and stood up. "I'm going to have to stop by your place so I can get some of your things."

"Everything I need is in my ready bag," Emily said. "But you really don't have to take me in. I'll be fine."

Garcia entered the room and smiled. "Hey, you're up." She handed JJ her cup of coffee. "You had us worried for awhile there."

"No worries. I'm fine," Emily said.

"You can stay with me while you get better if you want," Garcia said.

Jay-Jay's already all over that," Emily said. "I'm being forced to stay with her."

Garcia smirked. "That's a great idea."

JJ gave her friend a look that told her not to over think things. "She'll need help with things."

"Like showering," Garcia said.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking along those lines. Anyway, I'm going to call the others to let them know you're doing okay."

JJ left the room and Garcia sat down in the chair beside the bed. "You and Jay-Jay playing house? This might work out in your favor."

"We'll see." Emily had a feeling that she was winning JJ over slowly so maybe some more time together would rekindle things between them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Emily entered JJ's house the next day with JJ following behind her. She was definitely happy to be out of the hospital and was in dire need of a shower. She turned around and looked at the blonde. "So how about a sponge bath?"

JJ smiled. "How about no?"

"Had to try," Emily said. "I really do need a shower, though."

"Do you need help getting your clothes off?" JJ asked.

Emily shook her head. "I can manage."

JJ watched Emily walk upstairs and she set the brunette's ready bag down by the front door before going into the living room to sit down. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes to rest for a bit. Her mind went to Emily upstairs in her shower and she tried to shake the brunette from her thoughts but it wasn't happening. JJ sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She speed dialed Garcia and waited for the blonde to answer the phone.

"Have you and Emily kissed yet?" Garcia asked.

"Um, no," JJ replied.

"Okay, have you stared longingly at each other?"

"Nope."

"Has anything good happened?"

"No, and nothing 'good' is going to happen. We're not going down that route, Garcia."

"But it would be such a fun route," Garcia said. "You two are so going to self-combust from the sexual tension. So what's up, sugarplum?"

"Not much," JJ replied. "Emily's taking a shower so I'm just waiting for her to be done. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"Nope," Garcia replied. "You and Emily need your alone time. I don't want to intrude."

JJ rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to intrude on."

"But there could be if you stopped being so reluctant to forgive and forget," Garcia said.

"What would you do if you were me?" JJ asked.

"I would have lots of make up sex," Garcia said. "Listen, hun. Emily knows she messed up. She hates herself for it and she wants to make everything up to you. You don't need to be worried about her hurting you again. Don't let her slip through your fingers, Jay-Jay. You might regret not making a move when you had the chance."

"I don't know, Pen," JJ said.

"It's just something for you to think about," Garcia said.

JJ stayed silent as she thought about Garcia's words. She did want to be with Emily. She just couldn't let go of what happened. "I think being friends is the best thing for us right now."

"Then I'll stop pushing you," Garcia said. "Just know that she's sorry and she wishes she had never walked out on you that day."

"I know how she feels," JJ said. "I just don't think she understands quite how I feel. Anyway, I should get going. The offer for dinner still stands if you want to come over later."

"Okay, sweetie," Garcia said. "I'll talk to you later."

JJ said bye and ended the call. She sat there for a few more minutes thinking about Emily and was brought out of her reverie when she heard her name being called. She stood up from the couch and headed for the stairs where she found Emily standing at the top wrapped in a towel. "Hey, what's up?"

"Can you bring me my bag?"

"Yeah, of course." JJ headed downstairs and grabbed the bag. She went back upstairs and walked with Emily to the bedroom. She set the bag on her bed and unzipped it for the brunette. "I'll be standing just outside the room if you need anything."

"I probably will," Emily said. "You can stay in here."

"Okay." JJ turned her back to Emily to give her some privacy. She heard the towel drop to the floor and had to fight the urge to glance at Emily. "So how are you feeling? Do you need your painkillers?"

"I hate taking those things," Emily said as she began to get dressed. "They make me tired and I end up sleeping the day away."

"Well what do you want to do today?" JJ asked. "We can watch a movie or something."

"I'm not in the mood for a movie," Emily said. "Maybe we can just talk. I'm going to need your help with this."

JJ turned around and saw that Emily was holding her bra against her chest. She had already slipped the straps through her arms and just needed it to be clasped together. She moved behind the woman and hooked her bra together. "There you go. Anything else?"

"Yeah." Emily held up a shirt.

JJ helped the woman get her shirt on and then gestured to her cast. "Where's your sling?"

"The bathroom. I don't really need it."

"You need it." JJ left the room to retrieve the sling before returning to the bedroom. She helped Emily get the sling on and then brushed a strand of damp hair from the woman's face. "Did you want me to dry your hair for you?"

"I'll let it dry on its own," Emily said.

"Okay," JJ said. "You must be hungry. I can fix you something." The blonde turned to leave, but Emily grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her towards her.

Emily stared into the woman's eyes for a brief second before leaning forward to kiss her. She was surprised when she felt JJ return the kiss and snaked out her tongue to run it along the blonde's bottom lip.

JJ suddenly pulled away from Emily and took a step back. "We can't. I'm sorry."

"Jay-Jay, please. I know you want this just as much as I do," Emily said.

"I just… I can't." JJ turned to leave the room and just as she walked through the door, Emily stopped her.

"Stop, Jay-Jay. I'm tired of you running from me."

The media liaison turned to look at her ex-girlfriend. "Emily if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to. I love you… I'm in love with you. I can't just jump back into this with you. We need to take things slow. You're the one who ran from me, remember? You just left and I don't even think you understand how badly you hurt me."

Emily took a step towards JJ. "I do and I hate myself for it everyday. I felt rejected and I didn't think you loved me so I left. I should've talked to you. After a month, though, I thought that you might've moved on and I wasn't even sure what to say."

"Anything, Emily. You could've said anything. That would've been better than you just up and leaving me the way you did."

"If I could go back and change things, I would," Emily said. "I would've never even thought about walking out on you that night. The feeling of rejection just hit me so hard and it clouded my judgment. I love you, Jay-Jay and I really want us to be together again. We were great together."

JJ looked down at the floor before looking up at Emily. "We were, weren't we?"

Emily nodded. "We were perfect. Please try this again with me."

"I can't. This isn't a no," JJ said. "I just need time to think. Give me the time I need and I'll give you an answer when I'm ready. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Emily said.

JJ placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. "I'll go get you something to eat."

Emily watched JJ leave the room and sighed. She was going to have to learn to have some patience otherwise she would push the liaison away.

* * *

A/N: cm addict: Here ya go. Sorry it took so long.

Thanks to everyone for the feedback.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Later that day, JJ and Emily were sitting in the living room talking. They had been sitting there for about an hour just talking about how things that had happened in the past. They both enjoyed being able to talk about how things used to be without it getting awkward.

"Remember when I got hurt and you took care of me?" JJ asked.

Emily let out a light laugh. "I totally freaked out when Garcia called me and told me you had been in an accident. It didn't help that you were in another state."

"I think I spent half an hour trying to convince you that you didn't need to fly over to see me," JJ said.

"I was worried," Emily said. "Geez, how bad was I when you stayed at my place for a few days?

JJ smiled. "Horrible. You wouldn't let me get out of bed. I thought about escaping to Garcia's house but decided she would've been worse than you."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, she probably would've been. You have to admit, though, you enjoyed being pampered."

"Of course. I didn't have to lift a finger. I can't complain about that," JJ said.

"So can I ask you a question?" Emily asked. "It's kind of a touchy subject."

"I guess that means it has something to do with us," JJ said. "What's up?"

"I know I'm the one that did the wrong thing by leaving and avoiding you for so long, but why didn't you ever come by my place and Corner me or something… get me to talk to you?"

JJ sighed. "I was upset with you…really upset. I thought about it, but then I decided if you really wanted to be with me, you would come see me. Why? Would it have made a difference?"

"Maybe," Emily said. "I think I wanted you to try harder and that would've shown me that you really did love me. I know it's silly, but that's what was going through my head."

"Now I have a question for you," JJ said.

"I'm listening," Emily said.

"Like I said before, I wasn't sure how love felt since I had never been in a relationship long enough to even think about it, but even though I didn't say I love you that night couldn't you tell that I loved you just from my actions?"

"I did, but when you didn't say it back that night, I thought maybe you didn't," Emily said. "I know actions speak louder than words, but I needed it validated, you know?"

"Yeah," JJ said. "If I could go back in time, I'd change how things happened."

"You and me both," Emily said.

JJ couldn't help but let out a light laugh at the thought of how upset Garcia had been after a week had passed and the brunette hadn't contacted either of them. "Garcia wanted to ruin your credit report."

Emily smiled. "I'm surprised she didn't."

"Oh, she came close to doing it."

* * *

_Garcia went knocked on JJ's office door and stuck her head inside. She saw the media liaison sitting at her desk looking through files as if she were on auto pilot. "Hey hun, are you doing okay? Any word for Em yet?"_

_ JJ looked up from the file she was currently looking at and sighed. "No. It's been a week. It's like she's totally forgotten about me."_

_ Garcia entered the office and closed the door. "I can't believe her. I'm totally going over to her place and giving her a peace of my mind."_

_ JJ shook her head. "Please don't, Pen. If she wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me. I'm not going to be the one running back to her. I didn't do anything wrong. Promise me you won't confront her."_

_ "Okay, okay. I promise. I just can't believe she could just leave you like that."_

_ "Yeah well, she did." JJ ran a hand through her hair. "I obviously mean little-to-nothing to her."_

_ "Okay, now that's not true," Garcia said. "She loves you. She's just being really stupid right now. I know what will make you feel better."_

_ "What?" JJ asked. _

_ "I'll mess with her credit report." Garcia said before quickly leaving the office. _

_ JJ sat there for a moment contemplating letting her friend do what she wanted but then decided it would be bad form. JJ got up from her desk and left the office._

_ Morgan noticed JJ and smiled. "She lives. A few minutes more and I was going to come in there. You okay?"_

_ JJ forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine. Just dealing with some personal stuff."_

_ Morgan looked at JJ with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_ "It's just a break-up," JJ said. "I'll deal with it and be fine. Thanks." _

_ "You were dating someone?" Morgan asked. "How come you never said anything?"_

_ JJ shrugged. "I like keeping my personal life personal, I guess. Sorry, but I really need to see Garcia. And don't worry about me, Derek. I'm resilient." The blonde headed to Garcia's office and saw the woman typing away on her computer. "Okay, Garcia. Stop whatever it is that you're doing."_

_ "No one breaks the heart of my best friend and gets away with it," Garcia said. "This will just be a little lesson. I still think she'll come around, but until then why not start the healing process by messing with her a little?" _

_ "A little?" JJ asked. "You're about to screw up her credit. That's not a little." JJ turned Garcia's swivel chair so that the blonde was facing her. "I appreciate you looking out for me but I can't let you do this."_

_ "But you really want me to don't you?" Garcia asked with a smirk._

_ "Yes, but you can't," JJ said. "It'd be wrong."_

_ Garcia's shoulders slumped. "Fine. I'll behave. Want to smash in her car instead?"_

_ "We can't do that either," JJ said, amused. _

_ "Okay, what about burning things she's given you?"_

_ "Now we're on a normal healing path," JJ said. "Drinking and the burning of all things Emily can commence tonight." _

_ "All right, I'll bring the matches."_

_

* * *

_

"You burnt all my stuff?" Emily asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"No," JJ replied. "I hid things that meant too much to me to just get rid of."

"Like what?" Emily asked, curiously.

"Like the necklace you gave me and the pictures of us together."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Emily said.

"I know," JJ said. "Enough dwelling. Want to make fun of people on reality TV?"

Emily smiled. She and JJ used to make fun of reality shows all the time when they were dating. "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day at work, JJ was sitting at her desk staring blankly at the paperwork in front of her as she thought about Emily. She had been reluctant to leave the woman this morning and the day had been dragging by slowly as she waited for it to be time to leave. She and Emily had plans to watch a psychological thriller tonight and she was excited about it.

As the media liaison continued to stare into oblivion, she missed the knock at her door and didn't notice Garcia entering her office until the blonde cleared her throat.

JJ looked up, surprised to see the tech analyst. "Hey, sorry. I zoned out."

"I can see that," Garcia smirked. "Is a certain brunette profiler on your mind?"

JJ sighed. "Yes."

Garcia grinned and sat down across from JJ. "Spill. What's going on?"

"We kissed… twice," JJ stated. "I have no willpower when it comes to her, Pen."

"Then stop fighting it," Garcia instructed. "Get back together, have lots of make-up sex and never break-up again."

"That is actually a possibility," JJ said. "We're taking things slow, though. I told her I'd let her know what I wanted to do when I was ready."

Garcia clapped her hands together. "Yay, my lovebirds are getting back together!"

"Might," JJ corrected. "It's all still a little shaky. I really just want us to work on building up our friendship again."

Garcia decided to stop harassing her best friend about her relationship with Emily for a moment. She knew both women had messed up and were trying to find their way back to some kind of normalcy. "So," Garcia began. "You, me and the bar tonight?"

JJ looked at Garcia apologetically. "Sorry, Pen. I have plans with Emily. You can join us, though."

Garcia shook her head. "Oh no, I won't be a third wheel. What kind of plans do you two have?"

"Just dinner and a movie." JJ knew Garcia would make a big deal about this information.

The technical analyst smirked. "That sounds like a date." She knew she had just told herself she would stop bothering JJ about this but she couldn't pass up this opportunity. "A date that will end in a make-out session. I want details of this date later."

"It's just us trying to see if we can get back what we had," JJ explained.

"You never lost what you had. You two are made for each other."

"We'll see. I'm still trying to move past what happened between us. I don't know how things will end up."

"I have faith my power couple will get back together," Garcia stated. _It's just a matter of time. _She thought.

* * *

Emily heard a knock on her door and stood up from her place on the couch to see who it was she was through the peephole. She was surprised but not pleased to see her mother on the other side of the door. She sighed and reluctantly opened the door. "Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit my only child?" Ambassador Prentiss asked. "I stopped by your job and was told you'd be out for awhile because you were hit by a car. Thanks for informing of that by the way," the woman said, sarcastically.

"It wasn't a big deal," Emily stepped aside to let the woman in.

Ambassador Prentiss entered the condo and gestured to Emily's arm. "Look's like a big deal to me. Anyway, I saw Jay-Jay. When are you two going to stop being foolish?"

"We're trying to work on things," Emily said. "I messed up, though. She hasn't forgiven me completely."

"I can't say I blame her," Ambassador Prentiss said. "But fix things. I liked her. I especially liked her with you. My friends keep asking me about you two and I'd hate to finally tell them that you butchered things."

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Emily said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, I better get going. Tell Jay-Jay that I said hello."

Emily said bye to her mother and went into her room. She reached into one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a ring. She sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She had this ring for about seven months now. She hadn't planned to propose to Jay-Jay but when she saw it, she knew the blonde would love it, so she bought it well in advance. Maybe after another year of being together she would've asked her. "God, I'm such an idiot," Emily muttered. She would forever regret walking out on JJ that day. She hoped her second chance with the media liaison wasn't truly lost.

* * *

Later that day, JJ entered Emily's apartment using the spare key the brunette had given her. She set her things down in the living room and called out to Emily. "Em I'm here!" When she didn't receive a response, she entered Emily's bedroom and found the brunette fast asleep. She smiled to herself and took a moment to just stare at the woman. She remembered when she first spent the night at Emily's. She had enjoyed watching the brunette sleep.

* * *

_JJ was lying on her side propped up on her elbow watching Emily sleep. They had finally taken the next step in their relationship and it had been fantastic. They had stayed up just talking afterwards but sleep finally claimed Emily leaving JJ to her own devices. She brought her hand out and moved a strand of hair out of Emily's face. Sometimes she couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. Emily was supportive of her in everyway and she didn't despise her job. She understood that she had to cancel on her sometimes because of work and she never got upset about it. She was the perfect girlfriend. _

_ JJ leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emily's lips. This action caused the brunette to open her eyes._

_ "You're still awake," Emily mumbled tiredly. _

_ "I'm enjoying watching you sleep," JJ stated with a smile._

_ "You broke my three-month rule," Emily pointed out. _

_ "You weren't complaining before."_

_ "I'm not complaining now. Come on." Emily moved so that she was closer to JJ. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and closed her eyes. "Sleep."_

_ "I'm not tired."_

_ "Of course you are. We just spent a good chunk of time wearing each other out."_

_ JJ chuckled. "This is true. I guess sleep sounds good." JJ turned in Emily's arms so that her back was towards the woman. "Night, Em."_

_ "Night, Jay-Jay."_

* * *

JJ moved onto the bed and laid down gently as to not wake Emily up. She closed her eyes and within seconds, sleep took a hold of her.

* * *

Emily woke up to see JJ next to her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. The last thing she expected was to wake up to the beautiful blonde next to her. She winced as she sat up. Her body still hurt and her broken arm was aching. Emily heard JJ's cell phone going off from another room so she got up to check to see if it was Hotch or Garcia calling about a case.

When she reached the living room, she looked at the caller id and saw that it was Garcia. "Hey, Garcia."

"Hey, Emily," Garcia said, happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll be okay," Emily said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Garcia said. "I was just calling to call. Am I interrupting something?"

"I just woke up and JJ is asleep," Emily said. "And no it's not what you're thinking. One, we're just friends and two, I do not have the energy for that right now."

Garcia laughed. "Darn. You two need to jump each other's bones already. Are you still having your date tonight?"

"It's not a date, and yes," Emily replied.

"What movie do you plan on watching? Anything good?"

"It's called Damaged. It's a psychological thriller." The brunette could picture Garcia rolling her eyes.

"A psychological thriller? Really? Don't you two get enough of that at work?"

"It's our thing. We used to watch them when we were dating and figure out the plot before the movie was over."

"Aw, how cute!" Garcia gushed. "If it gets you back together, then go ahead and watch it. Hey, your mom stopped by today!"

"I know. She was here earlier. She misses Jay-Jay. She wanted to know when we were going to stop being foolish and get back together."

"I knew I liked your mom," Garcia said. "Well, what'd you tell her?"

"I told her we were working on things." Emily sat down on the couch. "Which we are. We're working on our friendship."

"I know. She told me. It's a start," Garcia said. "Don't give up. I think with time she'll be willing to give your relationship another chance. Just don't push."

"I won't," Emily promised. "I just miss being with her so much, Garcia."

"I know, hun," Garcia said. "But trust me, pushing her will not help."

"Can I tell you something that you can't tell Jay-Jay?" Emily asked.

"I won't say a word to her. I promise."

"I had…have an engagement ring for her," Emily said.

"You what?"

Emily explained to the technical analyst how she had bought it for the future because when she saw it she knew right away that JJ would love it.

"I really did see a future with her so when I told her I loved her and she didn't say it back, it broke my heart. It made me think the future that I had thought we could have together wasn't attainable. That's what was going through my head when I walked out. I told her I loved her because I thought she felt the same. When it appeared that I was wrong about that, I thought I was wrong about the future I had pictured for us."

"Have you told her any of this?" Garcia asked.

"I haven't," Emily said. "Maybe I will… but I don't know."

It was now clear to Garcia the reasoning behind Emily's actions. The brunette had truly been heartbroken and acted in the only way she knew how in order to protect herself from further pain. If she could get the brunette to tell JJ what she just told her, she knew that her best friend would understand things better as well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

JJ woke up to the smell of a delicious aroma in the air. She stretched out on the bed and got up from the bed. She made her way into the kitchen and saw Emily stirring something in a pot. "Hey."

Emily turned her head and smiled when she saw JJ. "Hey, you. Sleep well?"

JJ nodded. "I did." She gestured to the stove. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm just about done," Emily said. "You can grab the plates and cups for me. You are hungry, right?"

"Starving." JJ moved to get the items Emily had asked for. "So your mom had a talk with me today."

"Oh god," Emily groaned. "I knew she stopped by there but she never said she spoke to you."

JJ laughed. "Oh, she definitely had a few words with me."

"How bad was it?" Emily asked.

"She told me we were being stupid for not getting back together and that I'm the only one of your girlfriends that she could stand."

"That is true," Emily said. "You were her favorite."

"I am pretty amazing," JJ grinned.

"Can't argue with that." Emily turned off the stove. "You go get the movie started. I'll bring everything out."

JJ laughed. "Or you go get the movie started since you only have one arm to work with and I'll bring everything out."

"That works, too." Emily left the kitchen and went to retrieve the movie.

JJ looked into the pots on the stove and smiled when she saw that Emily had cooked the meal that they had first had when they first started dating. She dished out the food onto two plates before joining Emily in the living room. "You know, I think maybe you made this meal as a way to seduce me."

Emily grinned, pleased that JJ had recognized the meal. "You remember? I didn't think you would."

"Of course I remember." JJ placed the plates on the coffee table. "It was the most orgasmic thing I had ever eaten." The blonde sat down next to Emily.

"I kind of did make it as a way to seduce you," Emily admitted. "But I wasn't hoping for anything more than a smile. I like seeing you smile."

JJ smiled at the profiler's words. Emily did a lot of things for her just to see her smile and she never wanted anything in return. She remembered when she was having a rough week because of a case and how Emily had easily made things better.

* * *

_Garcia entered JJ's office without knocking. She was carrying a laptop with her. "Hun you've been all mope-y. Tell me what I can do to help."_

_ JJ sighed and looked at her best friend. "I don't know, Pen. This last case was just emotionally draining. I'll be fine."_

_ "Have you seen Emily yet?" Garcia knew the two hadn't seen or talked much this week. JJ was pulled away for a case and Emily had to travel as well for work this week. _

_ JJ shook her head. "I haven't. She'll be back tomorrow, though. Thank God."_

_ Garcia smiled. "Miss her?"_

_ "Like crazy." JJ ran a hand through her hair. "I just want this day to be over so I can see her."_

_ "You don't have to wait. This tech Goddess has brought you your lady love." Garcia opened her laptop. "You there, Em?"_

_ JJ heard the best sound come from the device. _

_ "Yeah, Garcia. I'm here."_

_ Garcia turned the laptop so that it was facing JJ. _

_ "Hey, sweetheart," Emily greeted her girlfriend. _

_ "I'll be back," Garcia stood up to leave. _

_ "Thank you, Penelope," JJ said, happily before her friend disappeared. She gave her attention back to Emily. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting right now?"_

_ "Yeah, but I heard you were a little down. Why didn't you say anything yesterday when we spoke?"_

_ "Because I didn't want to spend the five minutes we were able to speak talking about my mood. Besides, I didn't want this happening. I don't want you getting in trouble for missing your meeting, Em."_

_ Emily shrugged. "You're more important… and I have a surprise for you."_

_ JJ smiled. "I love surprises."_

_ "I'm aware," Emily said, amused. She pulled out her cell phone and busied herself with it for a moment before looking at JJ. "Hope you like it."_

_ JJ looked up as her office door opened and Garcia walked in carrying a basket of edible arrangements. Emily had bought her the exact same one for her birthday and she had loved it. _

_ JJ smiled big as she stood up to retrieve her present. "You're amazing, Em!"_

_ "I try," she heard the brunette reply._

_ She pulled one of the fruits off the arrangement and ate it._

_ "And there's this." Garcia held up a box of chocolates. "I might have to question my sexuality and steal Emily from you," the blonde warned. "She's so sweet!"_

_ JJ laughed. "And she's all mine. Do I have to tell Derek that you've moved on?"_

_ "Of course not! I can juggle both." Garcia winked at the liaison before leaving the office. _

_ JJ set the items down before sitting back at her desk. "Thanks, Emily. I really needed a pick me up. I owe you."_

_ "You don't owe me anything. I just wanted to see you smile." _

* * *

JJ didn't realize that she had been crying until she felt Emily wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"Jay-Jay what's wrong?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I love you," JJ said, softly.

Emily frowned. "That's what's wrong?"

JJ wiped the rest of her tears away. "I should've said it back when you told me. You were right. I should've known how I felt about you then… thinking about it now, I realize that I've been in love with you since our first month together. Everything about our relationship was great. You were amazing. I don't know why I had to think about how I felt when you admitted your feelings to me… I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I-,"

"I messed up, too," Emily pointed out. "I should've spoken to you. We know that we could've done things differently. I want us to not dwell on it anymore. I don't mind waiting for you to be ready. I'd wait forever for you."

JJ leaned towards Emily and kissed her, catching the brunette by surprise. She wasn't expecting this at all. The kiss became deeper quickly as the two reveled in the moment that they were having.

"Your arm," JJ said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"It's fine." Emily attacked JJ's lips again.

JJ pulled away. "Not tonight." JJ kissed Emily softly. "We should eat and watch the movie."

Emily thought that maybe JJ was regretting what had just happened between them but the blonde squeezed her knee lovingly. "We're going to work on this."

Emily smiled. She didn't know if this meant that they were getting back together now but it was a step in the right direction. She would continue to be patient and do things at JJ's pace.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. Sorry to have abandoned the story for so long. Kinda lost my will to write it when JJ left but now she's back.

JJxPrentiss: Didn't want that happening so I updated asap!

And also, JJ might piss you off in the next chapter. You've been warned.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A few days later…

Emily and Garcia were sitting at a café having lunch as they discussed JJ. The blonde had been avoiding Emily ever since their dinner together.

"She's barely spoken to me." Emily stirred her coffee out of anxiousness. "Has she said anything to you?"

"She…" Garcia tried to remember the exact words that JJ had said to her. "She said that she's scared because the amount of which she loves you leaves her vulnerable to another heartbreak."

"So she's running from me?" Emily was hurt that the blonde had been pretending nothing had happened. JJ hadn't been to her house either. She had sent Garcia instead to check on her. And forget about returning phone calls or text messages. JJ had apparently forgotten how to do those things.

"Time, Em. Give her time. She does want to be with you."

"I can wait," Emily said. "I just want her to talk to me. We can't make things right if we don't communicate."

"Well, you know where her office is," Garcia said. "Corner her."

* * *

JJ was going back to her office when she saw Emily heading in the same direction. She watched as the brunette stopped at her office door and waited for her to join her. JJ sighed and went to the woman.

"You've been avoiding me." Emily got straight to the point.

"You're supposed to be home resting," JJ said.

"I'm fine," Emily assured her. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Not wanting to have this argument in front of everyone, JJ entered her office and Emily followed behind her. "I'm sorry," JJ said once they were inside.

Emily was surprised. She was expecting an argument not an apology. "For what?"

"Being complicated."

Emily couldn't help but smile. "Matters of the heart are never easy, Jennifer. I just need you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours so I know what I need to do to help our relationship. I spoke to Garcia. I understand why you're scared. But you don't have to worry about me hurting you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do my best to see that you get it."

"I just need you to be patient," JJ said. "And it would help if you'd stop being so hot. Might help me in not kissing you again."

Emily smirked. "I don't mind you doing that."

JJ smiled. "I'm sure you don't. That kiss was amazing. I miss us being together in that way."

"Me too," Emily said. She and JJ always had amazing chemistry when it came to sex. She smiled as she remembered one of their many quickies during their lunch break.

* * *

_JJ kissed Emily along the jaw and down her neck with slow tender kisses. The blonde was teasing her. She wanted more but the liaison was taking her time. _

_ "We don't have forever," Emily groaned. _

_ JJ chuckled against Emily's neck. "Patience, baby." She nipped at the brunette's neck, careful not to leave any marks. She brought her hands up and unbuttoned Emily's shirt trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach as she did so. _

_ "Jay-Jay," Emily breathed out. _

_ "Wait," JJ said, simply before continuing to kiss her along her stomach._

_ Not willing to wait anymore, Emily pulled JJ up and crashed their lips together. She got o work removing JJ's clothes but before she could reach the blonde's pants, JJ stopped her. _

_ "I thought I was in control here."_

_ "Not anymore." Emily flipped them around so that JJ was against the wall. She unbuttoned her girlfriend's pants and pulled them down. JJ stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side. JJ moved away from Emily and began to walk away. _

_ Emily frowned. "Where are you going?" _

_ JJ removed her bra and tossed it behind her at Emily. "The bedroom."_

_ Emily caught the bra with a smirk. She quickly dropped it and removed the rest of her clothes before going to her girlfriend. _

* * *

_ Emily and JJ were lying beside each other trying to get their breathing back to normal._

_ "That was the best fifteen minutes of my life," JJ said. _

_ Emily laughed and moved so that she was on top of JJ. "And how many orgasms was that? Three? I think I deserve an award."_

_ JJ grinned. "And you'll get it tonight." She leaned up and kissed the brunette. "We better get going."_

_ The two had gone back to their respective jobs and spent the rest of the day sending each other sexual text messages._

* * *

JJ noticed the look in Emily's eyes. It was the look she got when she was aroused. "What's on your mind?"

"Honestly?"

JJ nodded.

"I really want to do things to you in this office right now."

JJ nodded towards the camera.

Emily looked at JJ with lust-filled eyes. "And if that wasn't there?"

"Maybe you'd be having your way with me," JJ replied, saucily. "I have to get back to work.

Emily turned to go to her desk, but Emily grabbed her gently by the wrist and maneuvered them away from the camera. Before she could speak, JJ felt Emily's lips on hers. She returned the kiss immediately, moaning quietly as their tongues met.

When the kiss ended, JJ leaned her forehead against Emily's. "We need to stop doing this…we don't even know what we're doing with our relationship yet."

"Okay," Emily said before kissing JJ again. She smiled into the kiss when the blonde returned it without hesitation.

* * *

"You made out in your office?" Garcia asked, amused. "So why aren't you two together?"

JJ sighed. "Because I'm confused… I'm driving myself crazy."

"Sounds like you know what you want to me," Garcia stated.

"I want Emily, but like I told you before, I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

"How can she prove to you otherwise?"

"She's doing everything right. It's me. I don't want to jump into anything too quickly."

Garcia knew she shouldn't do this but she had a feeling that it might help. "Okay, when you go to Emily's tonight, check around for places that you'd think she'd hide something."

JJ furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Just do it," Garcia said. "And make sure she doesn't catch you."

"Okay, Pen. I'll do it." JJ wondered what the blonde knew that she didn't.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

JJ had been sitting on the edge of Emily's bed as the brunette took a shower. She wanted to search through Emily's things but she already felt guilty for even thinking about it. She bit her lower lip as she thought about what to do. She wouldn't have much longer before Emily was done with her shower. Sighing, the liaison got up and began to search the room. She started with nightstand before going over to the dresser drawer. She started at the bottom one and worked her way to the top. As she rifled through Emily's things, she located a small box. She picked it up slowly and flipped the lid open.

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. It was beautiful. She pulled it out to get a better look at it and noticed the engraving on the inside.

_Jennifer my heart beats for you. Emily. _

To say JJ was shocked would've been an understatement. She stood admiring the ring for a good few minutes wondering what this meant for them now. As she stood lost in thought, she didn't hear Emily entering the room.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, approaching the blonde. She had no anger in her voice. She sounded worried if anything.

JJ turned her head quickly towards Emily. "I was… I'm sorry." She placed the ring in Emily's hand and tried to walk past the woman but Emily stopped her.

"Don't go," Emily pleaded, softly. "Can we talk about this?"

"It's an engagement ring," JJ stated.

Emily nodded.

"Meant for me."

"Right on both accounts."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since the day we broke-up," Emily answered. "I wasn't going to propose. Not right at that moment anyway. I saw it and fell in love with it. I knew you'd like it so I bought it well in advance."

"You wanted to marry me?" JJ asked, still in shock.

"One day, yeah." Emily wasn't sure if this calm reaction from her ex-girlfriend was a good or bad thing just yet. "Jay-Jay-,"

"I need a moment," JJ admitted. "I'll just be right outside, okay?"

"Okay," Emily said, not wanting to push JJ away by pleading for her to stay. "I'll be here."

JJ left the room and exited the condo. She got into her car and pulled out her cell phone to call Garcia. She waited impatiently for the technical analyst to answer.

"Hello there, baby cakes," Garcia greeted her.

"An engagement ring!" JJ exclaimed. "She had plans to ask me to marry her one day and now we're nothing more than confused ex-girlfriends because I was too stupid to say, "I love you" back to her. I'm such an idiot! Thoughts of how things could've been ran through JJ's mind.

"Whoa, there, sweetheart," Garcia said. "Take a deep breath."

"How long have you known?" JJ asked.

"Not long," Garcia said. "She might kill me for telling you so I'll be in hiding for the rest of my life. I thought it would help you understand why she reacted the way she did. You do understand, right? Please tell me I didn't risk the wrath of Emily Prentiss for nothing."

JJ sighed. "I understand. She saw a future with me and I crushed that so she ran."

"It's not over, Jay-Jay," Garcia pointed out. "She still wants you… and you want her. And you're both obviously still in love with each other. Stop wasting time and go get your woman before someone else comes along."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right," Garcia said.

JJ smiled. "Thanks, Garcia. I'll see you tomorrow." JJ ended the call and gathered her thoughts before exiting the car. She made her way back to Emily's condo and stood outside the door for a moment. She took a deep breath and entered the brunette's home. "Emily?" When she didn't get an answer, she went back into the bedroom where she had left the woman.

Emily was sitting on the bed looking at the ring she had bought JJ months ago. "Are you upset?" She asked without looking up at her ex-girlfriend.

JJ moved to sit beside Emily. "Yes."

"I didn't want you to see the ring. I bought it with the intention of hiding it from you until we were both ready for marriage. I thought it would scare you away and I guess I was-,"

"I'm upset because we wasted a lot of time being apart when we could've been together. I don't want to waste another second, Emily. I want to be yours again."

Emily smiled with tears in her eyes. "No more running?"

JJ shook her head. "Only if it's towards you."

The two women leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As things became more intense, JJ pulled away.

"We should still take things slow." JJ placed one last kiss on Emily's lips. "How about we just lay down for awhile?"

"That sounds nice," Emily said.

The two got comfortable in bed and after a few minutes, Emily just had to ask. "JJ?"

"Hm?" JJ replied.

"How slow is slow?"

* * *

Two months later…

Slow was pretty damn slow to Emily. She was healed up and back at work, she and JJ were doing great. She was happy. The only thing driving her crazy was the fact that JJ wouldn't have sex with her. They had heated make-out sessions and fooled around a bit but they still hadn't slept together. What got to her the most was that she knew JJ wanted to take that next step. She just enjoyed teasing her way too much to give in.

Morgan sat down at his desk with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Prentiss what's the matter? You look like you need to get-,"

Emily glared at him. "Say it. I dare you."

Morgan held his hands up in mock surrender as he laughed. "Jay-Jay still driving you crazy?"

"You have no idea," Emily said. "I just don't understand how she can last so long. She refused to follow my three-month rule when we were first dating and now she's totally fine with waiting?"

"Does she have a reason?" Morgan asked.

Emily groaned. "She wants to strengthen our relationship emotionally before we take the next step in our relationship… a step that we've already taken….plenty of times."

Morgan chuckled at how crazy Emily was getting about this. "I really think she's just having fun with you because it amuses her."

"I agree." Emily stood up.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"Begging is not beneath me," Emily stated before going off to JJ's office. When she reached the door, she knocked gently and waited for JJ's permission before she entered.

JJ looked up and smiled, happily. "Hey, baby."

Emily closed the door and plopped down in the chair across from JJ. "I'm horny… incredibly horny… I want you, Jay-Jay. Please stop this long tortuous teasing you've got going on. I know you want to."

JJ grinned and leaned forward over her desk. "You're right. I do. This is just so much fun. I thought you'd last longer, though. Garcia started a bet with me and you know how I hate losing those."

Emily's eyes widened. "I'm not getting laid because of a bet?"

The media liaison looked amused by Emily's outburst. "Two more weeks and I win."

Emily shook her head. "You're losing this bet."

JJ pouted. "I hate losing. Just two more weeks, Em. I get a hundred dollars if I win."

"I'll give you a hundred dollars!" Emily exclaimed.

"That's not the same. I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight for our date." JJ went back to her paperwork.

"This is stupid," Emily mumbled before leaving the office, leaving JJ laughing. The brunette entered Garcia's office without knocking. "You're ruining my sex life."

Garcia turned around in her swivel chair. "Found out about the bet, huh? Sorry, hun. I didn't mean to start it. It was a joke but JJ took it seriously and here we are two months later. You know how competitive your girl is."

"Well, this is one bet she's going to have to accept losing," Emily said as she thought of ways to seduce her girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Later that night, Emily had the idea of going out to the bar with the team. Hotch and Gideon had declined but JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Reid had happily joined her. JJ had enjoyed beating everyone in darts and was now dancing with Emily.

Morgan watched on as his co-workers moved on the dance floor. "That's not dancing. That's basically sex on the dance floor."

Reid frowned. "They're both clothed and dancing to the music. That is dancing. Besides, I don't think Emily and Jay-Jay would feel comfortable having sex with all these people watching them."

"I didn't mean…" Morgan shook his head. "Never mind."

"I'm so winning this bet," Garcia said, happily.

"What bet?" Morgan asked.

Garcia explained the bet to Morgan and the man began laughing. "No wonder Em has been so uptight. I don't know. Jay-Jay is pretty hardcore when it comes to winning."

"True," Garcia said. "but there's no way she's going to be able to deny Emily any longer."

* * *

Emily moved her lips to JJ's ear. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't," JJ breathed out, aroused by the dancing they had been doing.

"We can," Emily said. "It's just a bet."

"I don't like losing." JJ moved away from Emily to get her hormones under control. "You behave."

Emily pulled JJ back to her. "I can't. I want you." She moved her lips to JJ's neck and placed soft kisses there.

JJ groaned. "I know what you're doing."

Emily grinned. "What am I doing?"

"The same thing I did to make you forget about your three-month rule."

* * *

_JJ was sexually frustrated. She had been trying to honor her girlfriend's three-month rule… okay, that was a lie. She had been trying to break it ever chance she got but Emily wouldn't budge. The brunette had said that after three months she would know how serious the relationship was and they would be better emotionally connected without sex getting in the way. _

_ JJ understood where she was coming from. Really, she did. It was just that they were already both committed to the relationship and were already emotionally connected after a month. They told each other everything and sometimes they didn't have to say anything because they could read each other. _

_ The media liaison was sitting in her girlfriend's bedroom waiting for her to get home. Emily had gone to help a friend whose car had broken down leaving JJ to plan her seduction. She had bought a new blue chemise that she knew would get Emily going, candles had been placed around the room and Emily's favorite wine was also waiting for the brunette when she got home. _

_ The blonde got up and changed into the chemise before going out into the living room to sit down. She turned on the TV and waited patiently for Emily. _

* * *

_ Emily entered her condo and locked the door. "I'm home!"_

_ "I'm right here," JJ said. _

_ Emily turned her head and her jaw dropped at the sight of JJ in a dark blue chemise that left little to the imagination. "You… wow." _

_ JJ smiled, happy with her girlfriend's reaction. She nodded towards the wine on the kitchen counter. "Pour us a glass and come sit." _

_ Emily did as she was told and moved towards JJ with a wine glass in each hand. She handed her girlfriend a glass before sitting down._

_ "Thank you." JJ sipped the wine as she propped her feet on the coffee table._

_ The profiler's eyes trailed up JJ's legs to her chest. "New night clothes?"_

_ JJ grinned "You noticed?"_

_ Emily nodded. "Definitely noticed," she said as she continued to stare at her girlfriend's body. _

_ JJ reached her hand out and tilted Emily's head up so that they were making eye contact. "So what do you want to do tonight?"_

_ "Uh…um…"_

_ "TV?" JJ asked. "I wasn't watching anything interesting." She leaned forward to retrieve the remote more than she needed to in order for Emily to better see her cleavage. _

_ Emily took the remote from JJ and set it back down. "There's nothing on." She turned off the TV. _

_ "Well do you want to eat?"_

_ "I'm not hungry."_

_ "Okay," JJ said, amused. "Hey, I have this kink in my neck. Think you can get it out?"_

_ "Of course." Emily stood up and moved behind the couch. She placed her hands on JJ's shoulders and began to massage them. As the brunette gave her girlfriend a massage, JJ made the most sexual sounds that sent shivers up Emily's spine. _

_ "That's good," JJ said. "Thanks, babe."_

_ "You're welcome." Emily moved to sit beside JJ. "So what's the occasion?" She gestured to the wine and the way JJ was dressed._

_ "No occasion," JJ finished her wine and stood up. "I'm off to bed. Night, Em."_

_ Emily grabbed JJ by the wrist and pulled her back down on the couch before attacking her lips with her own. _

_ Things escalated fast and JJ decided to stop things just as Emily lost her shirt. _

_ JJ pulled away from her girlfriend. "We should stop."_

_ "I disagree." Emily trailed kisses down JJ's neck. _

_ "What about your rule?" JJ asked. _

_ "It's a stupid rule," Emily rushed out. "Bedroom now!" _

_ JJ smiled triumphantly. "If you're sure…"_

_ "I'm very sure." Emily got up from the couch, pulling JJ up with her. The two kissed their way to the bedroom and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of their night._

* * *

Emily laughed. "You broke me with that one didn't you?"

"I definitely did," JJ agreed. "but you're not breaking me."

"We'll see," Emily said. Her plan to seduce JJ went further than just dancing. She had all types of tricks in her arsenal and she knew that the blonde would give in eventually.

* * *

JJ was at her breaking point. First the dancing at the bar, then an intense make-out session when they got back to Emily's place and now the brunette was insisting on walking around in her underwear. The media liaison rolled her eyes. "Emily will you put clothes on, please?"

Emily stretched. "But I'm so comfortable like this."

JJ's eyes scanned Emily's perfect body. "This isn't going to work."

"What isn't?" Emily asked, innocently. The brunette frowned. "It's hot in here. Are you hot?" Emily reached behind her back and undid her bra.

JJ licked her lips as Emily's breasts were freed. "Fuck it," she mumbled as she got up and pulled Emily to her for a hard kiss.

The profiler pulled away. "What about your bet?"

JJ grinned. "What bet?"

The two women kissed again and JJ gladly lost a hundred dollars to her bet with Garcia.

* * *

Four months later…

JJ entered her house with Emily following behind her. They had just gotten done having dinner with Ambassador Prentiss and JJ had to admit that she loved being around the woman no matter how intimidating she could be.

"That was fun." JJ pulled off her coat. "We need to spend more time with your mother."

Emily looked at her girlfriend as if she had grown two heads. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." JJ hung up her coat and then took Emily's. "She's amusing."

"She's ridiculous," Emily stated. "You just like her because she pays you a lot of compliments."

JJ smiled. "I can't help that she loves me. You should be glad."

"I am glad," Emily said. "Just a little worried that my girlfriend and mother might run off together."

JJ playfully slapped Emily on the shoulder. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Emily leaned in and kissed JJ. "That…lots of that."

"And we can do that," JJ pecked Emily on the lips. "We just need to talk first."

Emily frowned. "What'd I do?"

JJ laughed. "Nothing." She pulled Emily into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"Everything is perfect," JJ assured her. "I was just wondering something."

"And what would that something be?" Emily noticed J getting a little nervous and took the blonde's hand into hers. "Hey, it's okay. Take your time."

"Okay, so we've been back together for awhile and we've been doing good… right?"

"We've been doing great," Emily corrected.

"Well, I've been wondering if you maybe wanted to start… you know." JJ stopped speaking as if Emily could read her mind.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know."

JJ sighed. "Emily do you want to start living together? We're at each other's place all the time anyway. We never stay home alone. There's no point in not living together. So… what do you say?"

"Jennifer I would love for us to live together," Emily said, happily. "I was actually going to ask you soon once I worked up the nerve."

The media liaison laughed. "Guess I was nervous for no reason."

"So I guess we're moving to your place?" Emily asked. "It's bigger and when we get married there will be more room to store all my random crap."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "When we get married?"

Emily's mouth opened and closed. "Um… I didn't mean to assume-,"

JJ kissed Emily in order to stop her from speaking. "You weren't assuming. I'd love to wear that gorgeous ring one day."

Emily feigned hurt. "You're more excited about wearing the ring than one day marrying me."

"Well yeah, have you seen that ring?" JJ joked.

Emily launched forward, tickling JJ's sides. The blonde began to laugh as she tried to squirm out of Emily's grasp. As JJ was laid out on the couch, Emily moved to straddle the woman.

"Okay, okay!" JJ said through her laughter. "I didn't mean it."

Emily stopped tickling her girlfriend and smiled down at her.

JJ took both of Emily's hands into hers and linked their fingers together. "Hey, Emily."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Emily smiled, happily. "I love you, too."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading.


End file.
